The Reapers' Palace
by ScribeofTime1234
Summary: 10 years after the Winter War a new war is starting but this time the soul society has an allying army to help them, but who is this army, and how can they help Ichigo get his powers back to full? T for now better summery inside


**Hello Readers Welcome to the first chapter of my New story. This is a crossover story that I for one wish there was more of (Before this I had only seen 19 which, honestly is depressing) if you didn't see when you clicked the tale, this is a Bleach/Percy Jackson Crossover **

**The Story takes place 10 years after the Winter War, Ichigo has regained his powers but not to full strength**

_{disclaimer} I Don't own either of these _[Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Rordian] -Bleach is owned by Tite Kido-

"Speach"

[thoughts]

**Demon Slayer/Zanpakut****o Name**

_**Attacks/kido**_

Chapter 1 ~unexpected visitors~

*Ichigo POV*

It has been 10 years since the Winter War and, to be honest, its been boring, 3 years ago I got my powers back and even after that it was kind of boring, sure there are hollow attacks but they're always weak, most of the time I let me friends take care of the hollow attacks. It a normal after noon when my Combat Pass starts going off Rukia, Renji, [who are doing a short tour of the world of the living] and I, eject from our bodies and go to fight the hollow. When we get to where the hollow is on Rukia's soul pager, Uyru, Orihime, and Chad arrive.

"Hey," I say to them and we all group up. We look up to see a Garganta open up and three Arrancar appear from it.

"I thought we got rid of them in the War?" Orihime says shocked

"It has been ten years, more could have formed," I respond to her as I take Zangetsu off my back.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo Hero of the Winter War, Just who we wanted to see," says an Arrancar with a Jaw-like mask fragment on his jawline, taking out a longsword like Zanpakuto

"Who are you?" Rukia asks taking out her Zanpakuto.

"I am Zarek Marika, Tercera Espanda" says the same Arrancar.

"I am Antavius Marika, Cuarto Espanda" says an Arrancar with a mask fragment that covers his mouth and neck.

"Xavier Aethis," says the last Arrancar who's mask fragment looks like a horn going off the left side of his head.

"Rukia, Renji, take the Tercera, Me and Uyru will take the Cuarto, Chad, Orihime, take the Last one." I say as Uyru forms his bow.

"This might actually be fun," The Tercera says smiling and runs towards us and Renji swings at him.

"Got Ichigo but try not to get killed," Rukia says helping Renji

-With Ichigo and Uyru-

"Hmm, what is a Quincy doing working with a Soul Reaper?" The Cuarto asks us.

"I am fighting with my friends," Uyru says firing an arrow at the Espanda and he dodges.

"slow" he says then blocks when I swing Zangetsu at him. "Both of you"

Uyru fires more arrows at him but he disappears with the static buzz of Sendo and reappears behind him kicking Uyru, "Step it up Soul Reaper" he says mocking me.

"_**Gestuga," **_his eyes widen seeing Zangetsu's edge glow "_**TENSHO" **_he just bearly avoids dying but there is still a large gash in his shoulder

"I guess I need to Release" he stays then points his Zanpakuto towards the ground, "**Fade: Sambra de la Luna" ** Dark Soul Energy flares around him then when it fades it he appears in a long black cloak holding a sythe resembling the Grim Reaper " I suggest you use Bankai" he says litterally fading into the shadow below him then appears behind me with his sword at my neck and I Shunpo away

I look over and see Rukia and Renji having trouble with what seems to be a white dragon with red lines all over it and black hair, while Chad and Orihime are doing fine against their opponent

"**BANKAI"** Black and red spirit enegry flows around me then disappears holding Tensa Zangetsu "**Tensa Zangetsu"**

Me and the Arrancar start clashing blades when I hear Orihime scream and we all look towards her.

"Looks like I'm gonna-" "**CONSTRICT THE ENEMEY: CHAINS OF HELL" ** we hear someone says then a Kunai with a chain attached to it goes straight though his head and a guy with a long coat that is black on one half and white on the other with a large Gemini symbol on the back that is the reverse color of what side its on lands beside Chad and pulls the chain back to him as three more people land beside him and the arrancar falls dead

"grrr Zarek lets go back" Antavius says opening a Garganta and they leave.

"Thanks Mister..." Orihime says to the mysterous man.

"Duolux Castor," The man says his Zanpakuto returning to the form of a Greek sword the man is about 6'2" has Heterochroma one eye is blue the other red, his hair is black but has two strips of white in it he has two swords one on his right the other his left.

"Who are you people?" Rukia asks as well all walk over.

"We are Members of the American version of your Thirteen Court Squads Or as we are called The Reapers Palace" Doulux says

~Chapter end~

**So what do you think so far**

**Also I will need a few oc's to be in The Reapers Palace All will be accepted**

**I must know name, what they wear, what they look like, what squad they would be in (say which god/goddess of greek mythos would they be most like) weapon name (Latin or English) and what it does/how it looks.**

**I will give props to whoever guesses what god Duolux is under**

**Till next chap. **

**Scribe of Time is out.**


End file.
